simpsons meet ghostbusters
by daniel mendoza
Summary: its crossover of real ghostbusters and simpsons


**who you gonna do'h**

Note: This is a Simpson's Real Ghost Busters crossover. Rated PG.

It was a sunny day in Springfield. Homer Simpson sat in the hammock eating ice cream. The kids were inside watching The Itchy And Scratchy show. Marge was putting away the groceries that she had bought and Maggie was in her high chair watching her mom. Homer scooped out the last spoon full of chocolate ice cream.

"Marge! We need more ice cream!" He called with ice cream falling out of his mouth. Marge picked up the list she made for the store and it didn't say ice cream. She rolled her eyes and threw the list in the garbage. Bart came in and pulled a chair up to the fridge. He stood up on top of it and opened the freezer.

"Oh man, who ate all the ice cream?" He complained and closed the freezer. He got down from the chair and went back into the living room. Homer came in the kitchen with his spoon that he was licking and the empty container. He threw it in the garbage and stubbed his toe on the chair.

"Damn kids!" He exclaimed and moved the chair over, in front of the counter. Then he opened the freezer. He looked inside and there was no new ice cream.

"Marge, you went to the store and didn't buy any ice cream!" He gasped as he put his hand in the freezer. He felt around but didn't find anything interesting. Then he pulled his arm out and there was a block of ice on his hand. He licked it and smiled.

"Mmm, frozen freezer snow," He exclaimed. Then he took out a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room.

"Hey Homer where'd you get the ice?" Bart asked as Homer plunked his butt down in between the two kids.

"Stick your hand in the freezer and you'll get an icy surprise," He exclaimed. Bart smiled.

"Awesome," he said and got up from the couch. Lisa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the television. Bart walked into the kitchen and pulled the chair back up to the fridge. He stood up on it and opened the freezer. Then he stuck his hand inside and felt around. Suddenly something bit his hand.

"ayecarumba!" He exclaimed and took his hand out of the freezer. Marge watched him close it and scramble off of the chair.

"You and your father shouldn't stick your hands in the freezer anymore. You'll get frost bite," She exclaimed. Bart examined his hand. There was a bite in it but not frost bite.

"Mom, you don't mean like a real bite right?" Bart asked as he walked up to her with his bitten hand. She laughed then she turned and examined the hand.

"My gosh..." She gasped. Then she looked at the freezer. Then she opened it and looked inside. A blue and white ghost was inside it snarling.

"Wicked!" Bart exclaimed. Then Marge closed the door. She went into the living room and Bart followed her. She stood in front of the television so that Homer would notice her there.

"Down in front Marge!" Homer grumbled as he leaned to the side. He was squishing Lisa and she got out and sat on the floor.

"There's a monster in the freezer!" Marge exclaimed. Homer looked up at her worried face. Then she moved out of the way. The ghost flew into the living room and snarled.

"AAAh!" Homer gasped. Then he smiled and held up the remote. He pushed a few buttons.

"Back you monster!" He grumbled. Then the ghost flew up to him and ate the remote. Homers eyes widened. Then the ghost flew through the floor and into the basement.

"It ate the controller!" Homer wined as they all stared at the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Marge asked as she sat on the couch. A commercial came up for the Ghostbusters.

"Have you seen a spook, spectrum or are experiencing the power of supernatural activity? Then call the professionals." Ray exclaimed then it showed a shot of all the guys.

"Call the Ghostbusters," They exclaimed together then the number popped up on the screen.

"We're here for all your supernatural needs," Egon exclaimed.

"We're ready to believe you," They exclaimed together again. Then Krusty came back on. Marge walked up to the television and turned it off. Then she picked up a pad of paper and a pen and wrote down the number.

"Your calling those clowns? I could set up a ghost trap for nothing," Homer said as he stood up. Marge picked up the phone and dialed the number.

*****

New York City

Janine sat at her desk doodling on a sticky pad. Then the phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello Ghostbusters," She exclaimed as she sat up in her seat. Ray walked in the room with a news paper.  
"Hello, this is Marge Simpson, we need you here in Springfield," Marge exclaimed. Janine wrote down all the information on a new sticky paper.

"Okay they'll be there as soon as they can get a flight in," Janine replied and hung up the phone. Ray put down his newspaper and walked up to Janine's desk.

"A flight? Where are we going?" He asked as he looked down at the sticky note.

"Springfield," Janine answered. Then Peter walked in the room with a wrench. Him and Winston were working on Ecto. Peter walked up to her desk.

"Where?" He asked. Janine stuck the sticky note on his forehead. He frowned and took it off then he read it.

"Hey Pete, are you handing me that wrench any time soon?" Winston asked. Peter put the note on the desk and went back to Winston. Egon came in with a calculator and was pressing some buttons. He sat in a chair that was next to Janine's desk.

"We better get a job soon or we'll be bank rupt." Egon exclaimed. Janine stuck the sticky note to his calculator.

"We have a job now," She smiled.

*****

Springfield

Homer was setting up a ghost trap in the freezer to prove that he could catch the ghost himself. Marge walked into the kitchen and her eyes widened as she saw what Homer was doing.

"Homer what in the world?" She asked as she walked up to him. Bart was standing next to Homer watching him. Homer pulled his cold head out of the freezer and looked over at her. He was wearing his coat he was so cold.

"Marge, I'm solving all our ghost problems with this homemade trap I made myself. Bart found out that the ghost wants cold so that's why it went down in the basement," Homer explained as he pointed at the wooden trap that was in the freezer.

"That was the only intelligent thing you ever said. But those ghost catcher guys are going to get the ghost so that we don't have to try and catch it ourselves," Marge exclaimed as she walked up to the sink.  
"But Marge... it will cost less and I'll get my controller back from that TV bias!" Homer grumbled. Then he closed the freezer and walked out of the kitchen. Bart followed him and they sat on the couch.

*****

An air plane to Springfield

"I wonder what Springfield is like. I never been there before," Ray said as he put his bag up on the bag holder with the other bags.

"It's just the same as anywhere else," Peter replied as he flipped through his magazine.

"You've been there?" Ray asked as he sat down and put his seat belt on. Peter nodded his head. Winston and Egon were sitting in the seats behind theirs. Winston took off his shoes.

"All right who took off their shoes?" Peter asked as he sniffed the air. Winston blushed and put them back on.

*****

They finally arrived in Springfield and took a taxi to the Simpson's home.

"Who are these people again" Egon asked. Ray looked at the sticky note that lost it's sticky ness.

"The Simpson's," Ray answered and yawned as he leaned back in his seat. Egon took out the PKE meter.

"Good thing I remembered this," He exclaimed. Peter looked at the packs that were on the floor. They finally got to the Simpson's house and they all got out if the taxi and put their packs on. They walked up to the door and Ray knocked. Bart opened the door as Homer looked through the living room window.

"Hello gentlemen, sorry business hours are closed for the day," He exclaimed and closed the door. They all frowned as they looked at each other.

"Are you sure we got the right address?" Peter asked as he looked at Egon who was holding the sticky note. Egon read the note and nodded his head. Then Marge opened the door.

"Bart! Oh hi, welcome to our home. Come in and don't mind the kids," She said then they all walked in the door. Homer came up to them with his arms crossed on his chest.

"So... how much is this going to cost us?" He asked as he watched Egon hold up the PKE meter. Peter took out a piece of paper and handed it to Homer. Homer read it and put his hand on his forehead.

"Three thousand bucks! Just to get my remote back!" He gasped then he threw the paper on the floor. Marge frowned at him and went into the living room. The guys followed her. Then the meter started to beep. Marge looked over Egon's shoulder.

"Do you have a basement?" Egon asked. Marge nodded her head and went to the basement door. They followed her then she opened the door. Homer smiled and picked up the phone.

"This better scare them away," Homer chuckled as he dialed Mr. Burn's number. The phone rang then he was put on hold. He grumbled and then he hung up the phone.

"Even worse lets invite Flanders over," He laughed and dialed Flanders number. He gasped and hung up the phone again.

"What was I thinking!" He exclaimed and sat on the couch. Then he heard laser blasts coming from the basement. He frowned and went to the basement door where everyone else was standing and watching the guys who were trying to catch the ghost.

"Pete watch out!" Ray called as his laser almost hit Peter. Peter ducked and tried to shoot his laser at the ghost. The ghost flew into the big freezer. They all stopped and stared at it.

"Likes cold hum," Egon exclaimed as he headed back up the stairs. The others followed him. Egon walked up to Marge.

"We have to un plug your freezer in the basement," He exclaimed then he took out a trap and walked up to the fridge in the kitchen. Then the phone rang. Bart dashed into the living room and picked it up.

"Hello is Homer there?" Moe asked. Bart chuckled.

"No but is Iwanna Hooker there?" Bart asked. Moe put down the phone and looked at the guys.

"I'm looking for Iwanna Hooker... is there a Iwanna Hooker here?" He asked. Everyone laughed and so did Bart then he hung up the phone and went back into the kitchen. Egon had put a trap in the freezer. Homer smacked his own head.

"That was my idea in the first place," He exclaimed with anger. Then Peter went into the basement and un plugged the freezer.

"It will be a while before the freezer gets warm. Would you like to stay for supper?" Marge asked as she started to set the table. Ray shrugged.

"Okay," He replied. They all went to the living room and Homer and the kids sat on the couch. The guys sat on the floor. Then Santa's Little Helper came in the room chasing Snowball 2. They stopped when the saw new people there. Peter took off his proton pack. Then Santa's Little Helper peed on it.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed. Homer laughed. Then he got up and went up to the television to change the channel.

"Stupid ghost ate the remote!" He exclaimed as he flicked through the channels. Bart was eating some chips. Ray looked up at him.

"Those are my favorite, can I have some?" He asked Bart shook his head.

"Eat my shorts!" He replied and chewed on a hand full of chips. Ray rolled his eyes and looked back at the television as Homer sat back down. Then he smiled and picked up the phone. He got up and went around the corner as he dialed Flanders number. Marge watched him from the sink.

"Hi Flanders, how'd you like to come over for dinner...no just you ," He asked Marge grumbled and went to cut more carrots.

"Homer we already have four visitors," She called then Homer hung up the phone after Flanders agreed to come over. He went back into the living room and sat back on the couch. Then Dopey dog came on and he got up to change the channel.

"That's my favorite cartoon!" Ray exclaimed happily as he crossed his legs.

"I'm glad your having a good time," Peter mumbled as he started to wipe the pee off of his pack with a clean ax. Then the door bell rang. Homer got up happily as he ran up to the door and opened it. There stood Flanders and his two kids, Todd and Rod.

"I had to bring the kids Homer because I can't get a babysitter this late," Flanders exclaimed as he walked inside and his kids followed him. Then Todd's eyes widened as he saw the Ghostbusters there.

"Wow! The Ghostbusters!" He exclaimed as he ran up to them. Rod followed him. Flanders scratched his head as he watched his kids.

"I don't believe in all that ghost stuff. It's against Christian rights..." Flanders exclaimed as he grabbed his two kids. Homer rolled his eyes.

"Hey Flanders, lets go get a beer," Homer said as he walked towards the kitchen. The kids let go of Flanders hands and went back to the guys. Homer dragged Flanders into the kitchen.

"But I don't drink beer," Flanders said as Homer opened the fridge and took out two beers.

"More for me then. Here have this lemonade," He demanded as he handed Flanders an already poured glass of lemonade. Flanders frowned as he examined the lip stick on the side of the glass. Someone had already drank from it. Then Homer pulled Flanders back into the living room. Todd and Rod were sitting on the couch with Lisa and Bart. They were watching Crusty again. Homer almost sat down on the kids then all the kids scrambled off the couch. Him and Flanders sat down on it.

"My my, can't we watch something religious?" Flanders asked as he looked around for the remote. Homer got up and changed the channel.

"Hey!" The guys and the kids yelled together. The Ten Commandments movie was on. Flanders smiled as Homer sat back down.

"Supper." Marge called from the kitchen. They all got up and ran into the kitchen. Steak and carrots was on the table. Marge had put eleven chairs around and eleven plates. Maggie was in her high chair and she had mashed up carrots on her baby plate.

"Let's say grace," Flanders said. Then Homer started to put a piece of steak in his mouth but he stopped when everyone stared at him.

"Or right.... grace! Let's eat," Homer exclaimed then he shoved the steak in his mouth. Maggie threw a spoon full of mashed carrots across the table at Peter. It landed in his hair. Bart started to laugh as he watched Peter wipe it with his napkin.

"Why does bad stuff always happen to me?" Peter asked as he looked at Ray who was next to him. Ray shrugged.

"No comment," He replied and started to cut his steak. Then the PKE meter started to beep. Egon put his fork down and took the meter off of his belt. Then the ghost flew into the room. Flanders gasped as he watched it fly into the freezer.

"The world is ending!" Flanders said and hugged Todd who was next to him. Egon picked up the pedal for the trap and pushed it. Then they heard the ghost getting sucked into it and he opened the freezer. He pulled it out as everyone cheered.

"Where's my remote?" Homer asked as he stood up. Then he walked up to the freezer and stuck his hand inside. He took his hand out and there was the remote but it was frozen in the block of ice with his hand.

"All right! Doh!" He exclaimed as he examined the block of ice.

After supper Homer was licking the block of ice as Marge wrote out a check for the guys. Then she handed it to Peter.

"Thanks," he exclaimed then they left and got in the taxi that was waiting outside for them.

"Pretty soon we will have the remote back," Homer said as he licked the ice. Lisa was watching her horses on the television. Then Homer and Bart sat with her on the couch. Bart got up and changed the channel.

"Hey! I was here first!" Lisa exclaimed and got up to change the channel back.

"Everything is back to normal," Marge whispered to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"We are not watching those stupid horses!" Bart gasped as he changed the channel again. Homer finally reached the remote and changed it to his channel

"Much better," he exclaimed then the kids sat back down on the couch.

THE END


End file.
